icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic University Sport
Atlantic University Sport is a conference in Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS), now known as U Sports. The AUS men's hockey league is a 7-team top tier scholastic league operating in the provinces of New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, and (formerly) Newfoundland. The other conferences in U Sports are the Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) and Ontario University Athletics (OUA). *AUS Hockey Site *AUS Wikipedia *List of AUS Seasons *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History @Angelfire *Atlantic Colleges Athletic Association @Angelfire *Atlantic University Sport @Angelfire Previous Conferences Pre-World War I *1905-06: Hewson Cup *1908-09: Sumner Cup and Intercollegiate Hockey League Post-World War I *1919: Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA) *1969: Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (AIAA) *1974: Atlantic Universities Athletic Association (AUAA) *1999: Atlantic University Sport (AUS) :Note - The foregoing were name changes, none involved teams switching conferences. Following the 1972-73 seasons, the AIAA merged with the AWIAA which had governed women's sports. LINK: *History of CIS *U Sports Link Participating Universities Men's Women's The women's conference started with the 1997-98 season. For the 1997-98, 1998-99, and 1999-00 seasons the teams played an exhibition schedule that ended with a conference tournament held among the member schools. Formerly Participating Universities *St. Thomas Tommies (men's team ceased play after 2015-16 season) *Cape Breton Capers (program ended after 1994-95 season) *MUN Beothuks (program ended after 1981-82 season) *Mount Allison Mounties (Men's program ended after 1997-98 season) *New Brunswick Varsity Reds (women's team stopped playing after 2007-08 season) Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College - now part of Dalhousie *Prince of Wales College - now part of UPEI *St. Dunstan's Saints - now part of UPEI *Collège Saint-Joseph aka St. Joseph's University - now part of Moncton *University of King's College Blue Devils Other Links *Boyle Trophy - St. John's senior championship *Herder Memorial Trophy - Newfoundland senior championship *Wellner Trophy - PEI competition 'Table of Seasons and Champions' :Click on year to visit page for that season. :Click on team to visit team page. :Click on 1st column of U-Cup notes to visit U-Cup page for that season. 'MIAA Seasons: 1919-20 to 1967-68' NOTES: *''There was no University Cup until 1963.'' *''Before the University Cup, university teams competed for the Allan Cup.'' *''In this 1963-68 era only the conference champion qualified for the University Cup. There were no wild-card nor host berths awarded.'' 'AIAA Seasons: 1968-69 to 1972-73' NOTES: * In this era only the conference champion qualified for the University Cup. There were no wild-card nor host berths awarded. 'AUAA Seasons: 1973-74 to 1997-98' 'AUS Seasons: 1998-99 to present' NOTES: * (wc) indicates team qualified as national rotating wild-card team * (host) indicates team qualified as University Cup hosts * (sub) indicates team qualified as sub for University Cup hosts and/or AUS champion * (2nd) indicates team qualified as 2nd place team * from 1987 onwards there were no preliminary series nor qualifying tournaments played for University Cup qualification * from 2015 onwards the 2nd place team qualifies in the 8 team University Cup format * the conference had 3 University Cup reps on five (5) occasions; 2004, 2007, 2015, 2016, and 2017 Also see National links: *U Sports *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *Atlantic History - AUS page Atlantic Senior links: *List of Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Hockey Champions *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League - (APC) *List of APC Seasons *Central Section *Valley Senior Hockey League - (VSHL) *List of VSHL Seasons *Halifax City League – with list of seasons *Boyle Trophy – formerly St. John's senior champions *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History *VSHL page Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of CWUAA Seasons *List of GPAC Seasons *List of WIAA Seasons *List of WCIAU Seasons Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' *'Ottawa St Lawrence Conference' *List of OUA Seasons *List of OUAA Seasons *List of QUAA Seasons *List of OSLC Seasons *List of QOAA Seasons *List of OIAA Seasons *List of CIAU Central Seasons *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association *Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Atlantic University Hockey